El Conde Dragneel
by DarkAyasha
Summary: El misterioso Conde Dragneel vive en el castillo Fairy Tail en el centro de Magnolia, pero desde su llegada a la ciudad han habido varios asesinatos de mujeres rubias, ¿Será el asesino? ¿Será un ser sobrenatural? ¿Todo esto será real?


Especial Halloween (un poco tarde)  
Principalmente NaLu inspirado en la imagen que nos dio Hiro con una imagen de hace tiempo.  
Estos personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

El Conde Dragneel

La ciudad de Magnolia era famosa por ser la residencia del misterioso conde Dragneel en el castillo Fairy Tail ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, mucha niebla rodeaba la residencia y desde su llegaba habían muchos casos de asesinatos de mujeres prostitutas rubias y jóvenes.

—Señor ya es de noche—habló un pequeño gato con vestido de mayordomo mientras golpeaba con suavidad un negro ataúd.

—Gracias Happy, últimamente mi sed no se puede llenar con nada…—habló un joven de cabello rosa y afilados colmillos, tomo un copa con un líquido rojo en su interior y se sentó cerca de una ventana, no había nada mejor que la noche, sobre todo cuando eres un vampiro.

—Señor ¿qué haremos hoy? —preguntó el pequeño gato para comenzar los preparativos.

—Hoy los Heartfilia celebran una fiesta con la ciudad y he sido invitado, hay rumores que su hija es muy hermosa, aunque no he podido verla en persona. Prepara el carruaje es hora de marcharnos—ordenó el pelirosa y él se retiraba a su cuarto, para colocarle un traje apropiado para una fiesta como lo es un traje estilo victoriano junto a una larga capa negra que lo cubría por completo.

Una vez en la mansión Heartfilia, Jude y Layla estaban recibiendo a los invitados, quienes quedaban cautivados por la belleza y elegancia de la mujer, pero el conde se percató que al lado de la mujer había llegado la hija del matrimonio Lucy Heartfilia de largo cabello rubio amarrado en un moño junto a su vestido rojo y su cálida sonrisa, el conde se limito a sonreír y relamer sus labios, sus colmillos vibraban al pensar en el sabor de la sangre de la chica.

—Oh Conde Dragneel, bienvenido—exclamó Jude acercándose amistosamente, pues era una verdadera sorpresa que el misterioso conde estuviera por ahí, ya que generalmente rechazaba ese tipo de invitaciones.

—Gracias por invitarme—respondió con educación y volvió a fijar la vista en su siguiente presa.

—Cierto, cierto, le presento a mi esposa Layla y mi hija Lucy—agregó el hombre con orgullo.

—Un placer Señora y…Señorita—el Conde decidió ocupar parte de sus poderes y miro aquellos ojos chocolates para hipnotizarlos, cuando hizo la conexión se retiro hacia el interior.

Señor, ya están todos los preparativos listos el pequeño gato habló por telepatía directamente en la mente del conde.

Bien, hecho Happy actívalo cuando te aviserespondió el pelirosa esperando a que los Heartfilia ingresaran a la mansión y disfrutaran un poco de la fiesta, cuando el hombre de la familia iba a realizar el brindis se sintió un estruendo seguido de muchas llamas provocando una estampida de gente, toda la familia Heartfilia fue separada.

Señor, todo sale según lo planeado aviso el gato volviendo al carruaje.

—Bien, ahora Lucy…ven a mi lado—ordenó el conde quien se encontraba aún en el interior hasta que un ligero toque en su espalda lo llamó, al voltearse se encontró con la rubia en trance, se acerco a su rostro y le susurró—Ahora te devorare en un lugar más calmado, conocerás mi castillo—tomó en brazos a la chica y con una velocidad sobre humana salieron de la mansión directamente al carruaje donde los esperaba el mayordomo gato.

— ¿Ella es la muchacha, Señor? —preguntó el gato manejando los caballos hacia el castillo.

—Sí, ahora duerme plácidamente—respondió el pelirosa acariciando suavemente el rostro de la chica y siendo cautivado por su aroma.

Una vez en el castillo toda bulla y ruido que provenían de la gente gritando y campanadas por el incendio provocado se apagaron entre las paredes de mármol, el conde se retiro hacia su cuarto observando y sintiendo el cuerpo de la joven, aquel cuello desnudo le pedía a gritos morderlo, no podía más y a mitad del pasillo bajo la luz de la luna recostó a la joven en el suelo, le soltó parte del vestido a la altura del hombro y cuando estaba a punto de morder a la rubia un pequeño gato sale volando de botando parte de el cuadro que representaba el pasillo.

— ¡Alto, alto! Maldito gato, chicos tomen un descanso mientras se arregla la escenografía—ordenó el productor de la obra de teatro que los había contratado en la época de Halloween para interpretar la obra de un Conde que es realmente un vampiro y asesina a muchas jóvenes, pero se termina enamorando de una.

— ¿Happy qué paso? —preguntó Natsu al pequeño exceed que estaba algo mareado.

—Sólo le dije a Erza que le hubiera gustado hacer la escena de la mordida con Jellal—pequeñas lágrimas recorrían el rostro del gatito.

—Con razón te golpearon—murmuró Lucy sonrojada y arreglándose el vestido, pues tener a Natsu tan cerca diciendo cosas como "te voy a devorar" o la casi mordida hicieron que su corazón se acelerara, sólo deseaba que la obra terminara pronto.

Tras el ensayo la gente llenó el teatro para ver la obra que tenía como protagonistas a los héroes de Magnolia, pero como era característica en Fairy Tail la obra del Conde Dragneel terminó siendo una comedia con dragones y gatos voladores como principales protagonistas.

Gracias por leer


End file.
